Ash Williams
Ash Williams is the first character from set ONE. His alignment is Hero. Character Bio Ash is in his early twenties. He is employed at the housewares section of the superstore S-Mart and has a girlfriend, Linda. Based on the engineering textbooks in the trunk of his car, it appears that he is studying at Michigan State University. Ash is known for two main weapons: his "boomstick", a sawed off double-barreled 12 gauge Remington shotgun, and the more noticeable chainsaw, which was adapted to replace his right hand, amputated in Evil Dead II after being possessed by a Kandarian spirit. Later, during Army of Darkness, Ash builds himself a new, mechanical right hand using a plate, chainmail gauntlet, and customized springs. The mechanical hand is fully functional, and even allows Ash to exhibit an otherwise superhuman grip. The Deathcoaster is seen in the latter parts of Army of Darkness, made from the remains of his car and powered by a steam engine. The main feature of it is a massive rotating blade on the front of it, akin to an angled upright lawnmower blade. The Deathcoaster was destroyed during the film's final battle. In Army Of Darkness (the conclusion of the trilogy of The Evil Dead & Evil Dead II), Ash has to defeat his alter-ego known as "Bad Ash"/"Evil Ash" who is leading the Army of Darkness to steal the Necronomicon. At the end of the movie, Ash returns to his own time and defends S-Mart from a possessed woman. Play Style Ash is an excellent character in Fight Klub, with solid stats (8 life and 6 hand is as high as it gets right now) but his character ability can only be used if your opponent has no support cards in play, therefore the first thing you have to take care of in your deck is support destruction. Fortunately there are a number of cards that heroes have access to that can provide this and most of them run off blue or yellow energy which makes them ideal for Ash. Not Lookin' For any Trouble, Mission Accomplished and I Brought You Some Food all work well, with S-10 being an obvious option as far as fight cards are concerned. It's rare for a character facing off against Ash to finish the turn with any support cards in play. Even so, only expect to be able to use your character ability when you have the drop, as any opponent who knows what he's doing will go first and play a support card if at all possible to prevent you from using it. Mission Accomplished also gives you the option of scoring your fight cards for double damage if you've managed to mop up your opponent's support cards already, and S-2 is an excellent fight card as the clash text awards victory to the player with the most support cards in play (which should be you). With your primary goal of controlling your opponent's support area taken care of, what else should go in your deck? If you're going to use your character ability then you want some good support cards to fish for. Hijackers' Weapons is always a good candidate (being able to play that for a single yellow energy is always good) but only if you don't get stuck with it in your hand as Ash doesn't generate green so he can't play it normally; it may be an idea to run something like Target Dummies to generate green energy if you need it. You also need something to restrict your opponent's other options, to stop them beating you with cards from their hand. Discard is good, but Ash tends to be better at burning your opponent's energy pool with cards like An Eye On My Shoulder and Roughed Up (another good candidate to be played with your character ability) which works well with cheap or free gear like Ash's Chainsaw. All in all, a solid top-tier character. But be aware of the fact that your opponent's going to know all this as well and may well be ready for what you're about to throw at them. See Also *Character List *Card List *ONE